Thor Odinson (Canon)/GoldenMaster7
"I'd rather be a good man then a good king" -Thor Odinson Summary Thor Odinson is the Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, wielder of Mjolnir and God of Thunder. Thor has fought on countless battles, against Titans, trolls and Gods. Thor tried to lift Mjolnir multiple times, but he failed, because he wasn't worthy. He was cocky. So Odin turned him into Donald Blake, a human without powers. As the time went on, he became more and more worthy until he managed to lift the Hammer and became Thor, the God of Thunder. Stats Tier: '''At least '''2-C. '''Likely '''2-B. 2-B '''with the God Blast | '''2-B | 2-B '| '''High 2-A ' '''Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard, Member of the Avengers Powers and abilities: 'Mjolnir, Asgardian/elder god heritage, godforce, Godlike strength, Invulnerability, Super speed, Stamina, senses, healing factor, Super breath, Flight, Self sustenance , Transcend dimensions, energy manipulation, Memory manipulation, Rune magic, Time Travel, Time Stop, Time Stop, Odinforce, Thorforce, Thorsleep, BFR, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Universe level. '''Likely '''Multiverse level '(Thor is capable of defeating The Hulk, he almost killed him at once. Hulk is capable of channeling the power of two Universes. Scales to Silver Surfer, who contained two universes. Capable of harming Thanos with his blows. Thanos tanked blows from Odin, whoshook the Multiverse during his fight with Seth. The clash of Drago Ktor and Eric Masterson, two inferior versions of Thor, shook the Multiverse. Knocked out The Phoenix Force. Thor with the God Blast managed to harm Galactus, who could tank blows from the likes of Odin. Shattered reality.) | 'Multiverse level '''with Warrior Madness (10x times stronger then before) | '''Multiverse level '''with the Odin Force (Stronger then before. Should scale to Odin, who shook the Multiverse and scales to Surtur who could burn the entire Multiverse.) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(Rune King Thor is massively superior to Odin. Defeated Mangog, which is something that Odin himself could not do. Killed the Ones who sit above Shadows and the Tree , Yggdrasil was said to be multiversal, to exist in every plane of reality.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Flew across the Universe in less then a minute. Reached to the end of the Universe in minutes. Capable of rivaling the Silver Surfer in speed, who could cross the Universe.) | 'Massively FTL+ '(10x times faster then before) | '''Massively FTL+ | Omnipresent '(Became one with the Universe) '''Lifting strength: Multi-Universal '(was able to push Yggdrasil,the world tree, which contains all 9 realms) | '''Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Immeasurable Striking strength: '''At least '''Multi-Universe level, '''likely Multiverse level''' |''' Multiverse level |''' Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ Durability: '''At least Multi-Universe level, likely 'Multiverse level '(Tanked blows from the likes of Hulk, Silver Surfer, Hyperion, Sentry, Odin, Thanos, and Galactus) | 'Multiverse level '| 'Multiverse level '| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: '''Limitless (Hela herself mentioned that Thor could fight on for however long it takes. Can likewise go indefinitely without sleep, water, food, rest and oxygen simply because he is god.) | Limitless | Limitless | Infinite '''Range: '''Multiversal | Multiversal |Multiversal| High Multiverse level+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Mjolnir, Stormbreaker, Megingjord, Jarnbjorn, Uru Arm, The Necrosword '''Intelligence: Above Average | Above Average | Above Average | Omniscient Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Regeneration: '''Thor can heal wounds that would normally leave large scars or broken bones in a few hours at most. As an Asgardian, even if his heart is completely removed from his body, Thor’s heart will automatically reattach itself to the body if placed on the right spot. * '''Magic: Thor’s attacks are magical in nature due to his godly roots. * Element Manipulation and Weather Manipulation: Thor had been commanding the elements long before he ever wielded Mjolnir. He can create and command atmospheric phenomenon even in places that shouldn’t allow them to occur, such as outer space. He can release lightning from his hands, exhale with hurricane-force breath, and create fire rain on an extremely harsh planet. Also, as a son of Earth Mother Gaea, Thor can manipulate tectonic plates to create avalanches, earthquakes, landslides and chasms far beyond what natural phenomenon can offer. * Energy Manipulation: Within Thor’s being there exists an extremely powerful life force called the God-Force. He can release this force in the form of powerful auras and energy blasts that can even kill Durok the Destroyer. * The God Blast: '''By using the Mjolnir, Thor can use his Ultimate attack: The God Blast. A powerful Blast that can literally destroy everything, including the fabric of the Universe and could harm Galactus himself. * '''The Gift of Forgetfulness: A spell that allows Thor to erase the memories of others. It is however unknown whether he can use this on other beings of godly roots, as he has only used this on mortals. * Super Hearing: While not exactly combat-useful, Thor can hear prayers to him from mortals who are worlds away. * Warrior’s Madness: Thor can temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. * All-Tongue: Anyone who hears Thor will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. * Illusion: Growing up as the brother of Loki, Thor has a few illusion tricks of his own. He used an illusion to trick a spying Malekith and even his own allies into thinking he killed Ud the Troll, only for those allies later finding Ud, alive and utterly confused. * Resistance: ** Outer space: Thor can survive in the vacuum of space without any aid ** Diseases: Asgardians are immune to Earthly diseases ** Radiation, extreme temperature, and Absolute Zero: Given he fights gamma-radiated beings, as well as frost giants and fire demons on a regular basis, Thor should be highly resistant to these conditions. Even when plunged into an area of absolute zero, Thor later emerged from it fairly unharmed. ** Poisons: Asgardians are immune to certain levels of poison ** Electricity: Electricity from the Celestial Mothership not only failed to give Thor any inconvenience but even freshened him. ** Age Manipulation: Due to his extremely slow aging rate, Thor can resist the aging effects of Decay’s touch or Immortus’s aging ray. However, he could not resist Hela’s aging power. ** Time Stop: Being a mythic creature, Thor can move in the time of the beginning where all things mortal cease their endless spinnings. He can move in Jormungandr's stopped time, his own stopped time, and possibly Odin's stopped time as well (although it is possible Odin allowed Thor to do so) ** Matter Manipulation: By Thor’s own words, his molecules are very different from mortals, allowing him to resist certain molecular powers, such as molecular freezing that induced total paralysis. ** Transmutation: The screams from the Skull Sea of Mephisto's hell, which turn blood to stone, failed to affect Thor. Loki had to tap into the power of Surtur's Twilight Sword to turn Thor into a frog, implying the God of Mischief's own transmutation power cannot achieve such a feat. ** Soul Manipulation: Thor can resist assaults from Glory’s psychic maggots that eat away at his very soul and could withstand the totality of Glory’s power, including his soul attacks. Doctor Strange and Mephisto also commented that Thor has a very powerful soul. Thor even resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his soul and forced out Loki's astral possession. ** Mind Manipulation: Thor has resisted mind attacks from Moondragon. As a god, he also didn’t have his mind destroyed by Chaos King’s power, which could immediately destroy a mortal’s mind with a touch. He also resisted a wave of psychic toxins from Glory that permeated every level of his being: body, mind and spirit. He resisted said attack and even continued his attack on Glory, while just speaking would take an effort that would break most men or gods. Mind-tendrils attack from the maggots of The Other also affected Thor only momentarily before the God of Thunder recovered. The Hurricane of the Lustful in Mephisto's Hell also failed to affect Thor. Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2